Howard Saint
Howard Saint is the main antagonist created originally for [[The Punisher (2004 film)|the 2004 version of Marvel's The Punisher]] and is portrayed by actor John Travolta. Character Summary Howard Saint is a crime boss of the Saint family in Miami. He and his criminal organization operates out of a dance club named Saints & Sinners. Howard's son, Bobby goes out on a deal without his knowing and consent. While at the deal, Bobby discovers what he thinks is a bust, which in reality, was a sting with the dealer being Frank Castle, an undercover FBI agent. Bobby dies during the deal. Back at the station, Frank retires and goes to a family reunion in Puerto Rico. When learning about Bobby's death, Howard's Right hand man ordered Howard's men bailed Mickey Duka out, a friend of Bobby's and small-time crook out of prison. When arriving at the club, Howard arrived with his other son, John, and decides to kill the man responsible for Bobby's death. At first, it look like he was gone to shoot Mickey, but instead shoots another man who was responsible for Bobby. The man tried to tell him, that Bobby told him to stay, he asks John to tell him, but refuses. After Howard shot him again, he tells him Bobby wanted to impressed, then Howard shoots him dead, he said: "My son didn't need impressed me." While attending Bobby's funeral, Howard sends his right-hand and his men to kill Frank. His wife, Livia, however suggests kill all members of Frank's family. At first they thought Castle was dead until one day while playing golf, he saw Frank's tombstone by his golfing spot with the date of death removed. After learning that Castle is alive and want to know how is he still alive, the Toro brothers showed up after learning they lost some money from the Saint Bank Building, they warned Howard that if they lose more money, they will switch bankers. When Castle began his revenge his motion, Howard noticed Quentin is missing, Mickey(secretly working for castle) tells him he saw him at the Winston Hotel. He saw both Quentin and Livia laughing and Liva was telling him about the movie. Howard ask Quentin where has been, although Quentin took him he was at home, Howard said Mickey saw at the Winston Hotel, Quentin denied saying Mickey must have bad eyes. Howard then started sending assassins to kill castle, the first was Harry Heck, who was then killed by Castle with a Ballistic Knife. After Castle blew up one of his cigarette boats carrying money with a claymore mine title: "Front Toward Enemy", Howard became furious after throwing his cup full of wine. The Toro Brothers showed up and they argue about their partnership which the business was one with insurance, but Howard refused to cover their losses. Before the Toros leave Howard told them that if they don't like it he has more guns than they do, After the Toros, Howard then ordered Quentin to called the Russian. After learning the Russian failed and Castle's alive, Howard ordered John to closed the clue and gathered as many men he could because they were going "hunting". When Castle starting his quest for revenge, Mickey then ask Howard about how he should pay the parking ticket (secretly giving to him by castle) on Livia's car, he showed him the ticket was the Winston Hotel. Howard then started becoming suspicious that Livia is having an affair with Quentin, because he remember Quentin was there. Mickey then gives him his key to Quentin's house and drove off to his mansion. He walked inside and look around, when he goes up in Quentin's room, he spots one of Livia's earring on his bed and believes his suspicious have been confirmed. Unaware to Howard, Castle broke into Quentin's Mansion and planted it there to make it looked like Quentin and Livia were having an affair as part his quest of revenge on the Saints. Quentin return and there he was greeted by Howard on the stairs and startling him. Howard is eventually killed after Castle tricks Saint into killing other members of his organization who he wrongly believes to be traitors. Saint is finally killed when Castle ties him to the back of a slow-moving car which drags him through a car park filled with exploding bombs, incinerating Saint. Category:Comic Book Movie Characters Category:The Punisher (2004) characters Category:Characters played by John Travolta Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Killed by protagonist Category:Characters